Impresiones
by HarukaIs
Summary: Fic traducido, Kara aun no entiende todas las costumbres terrestres xDD
1. Chapter 1

El fic a sido escrito por "autumnrae89" y traducido por mi.

**Impresiones**

Kara irrumpió en el Daily Planet, tenía la intención de decirle a Chloe unas palabras, "¿Quién se cree que es? Siempre del lado de Kal-El! "

Entro golpeando las puertas y rápidamente escaneo la habitación buscando a la rubia. Pero ni rastro de ella.

"¿Se te a perdido algo por aquí?" Dijo sarcasticamente una voz.

"No es de tu..." Kara se dio la vuelta y su mirada se encontró con una avellana.

Lois ladeó ligeramente la cabeza sin entender, "Um, soy Lois. Lois Lane ".

Kara se quedo divagando en su mundo, ella no era como Kal-El, no se había criado en este planeta y bajo sus normas. Pero podía mirar a alguien como Lois y saber que era hermosa. ¿Que?, Kara se sentía atraída por esa belleza.

"Te puedo ayudar, conozco esto como la palma de mi ma..." Lois no pudo terminar la frase, porque Kara la beso.

Por un momento Lois bajo la guardia y se dejo besar. Pero Kara sentía curiosidad por Lois y por lo que la chica haría. Lo que había sido solo un beso se hizo cada vez más intenso, y Kara sintió como la morena entrelazo sus dedos por su cabello haciendo que se unieran con mas fuerza.

Un suspiro general desperto a Kara. Poco a poco se separaron, miró a su alrededor donde muchos de los hombres del Daily Planet se habian reunido para ver el espectáculo. Kara les miró con tanta fuerza, que se sorprendio de que no acabarán siendo ceniza.

- "Bueno" - solto Lois, Kara observó con cierta satisfacción que la cara de Lois estaba sonrojada y que tenia labios hinchados, "Eso fue ..."

"Como fuera de este mundo ...?"-Sonrió seductoramente la rubia: " Sí, tengo mucho de eso. "

Kara se dirigió de nuevo a las puertas por donde había entrado, dejando a Lois con todos los admiradores que le habían surgido".

*S*

"La primera impresión que tuve de ti fue muy interesante -" dice Lois levantando las cejas, "Kent".

Kara levantó la vista de la revista que estaba leyendo en el granero, "yo no estaba allí para darte ninguna impresión Lois".

"Y que fue eso de besarme?" dijo Lois doblando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

"Mira, yo no soy Clark. No sigo las mismas reglas que él. "

"De eso estoy segura!" Lois se echó a reír.

"Lois, creo que eres una mujer atractiva y eso me gusta. Así que cuando te besé, te decía que me gustabas. " explica Kara.

- "Podrías haber dicho, 'Hey Lois creo que estás muy buena. " dijo Lois quejandose.

"Si, podría haberlo hecho. Pero me correspondiste el beso. " señaló Kara.

"Yo estaba en shock. Y... - "Lois se detuvo mientras miraba a los ojos de Kara" - A mi me gustan los chicos. Siempre me han gustado los chicos por lo que esto, me está volviendo loca. "

Kara se acerco a Lois, "Bien, a mi tambien me gustan los chicos Lois. Pero eso no significa que no te pueda besar a ti tambien. "

"No es una buena idea", dijo Lois mientras se apoyaba en Kara, la calidez de su cuerpo le resultaba increíblemente atractiva.

"Kara! -Resono la voz de Clark en la puerta del granero. Lois dio un salto atrás y Kara suspiró con rabia.

Lois le dio una pequeña sonrisa forzada, "Continuará?"

"Puedes contar con ello."


	2. Chapter 2

Han pasado tres semanas desde el beso. Han pasado tres semanas de verse a escondidas en rincones de cafeterías y darse caricias cuando nadie mira. Ninguna de las dos había admitido que tenían una relación, pero Lois se encontraba más y más agitada con cada día que pasaba y que Kara trabajase en el Talon. Hombres, niños y adolescentes solo la miraban como un pedazo de carne y a Lois no le gustaba nada.

"Lois?" Sintió un tirón, Kara sonrió al ver a Lois con el ceño fruncido y mirando que no hubiera ninguna persona en un radio de 5 metros de ella.

"Hmm?" Miró a Kara y esta hizo un gesto levantando la cafetera, "Oh, si claro."

Sonriendo, se inclinó hacia abajo y sirvió más café en el baso de Lois y vio como la morena se tocaba el pelo por detrás de su hombro: "Me gusta que estés celosa".

"Celosa? ¿Por qué debería estar celosa? "Lois gruño viendo a un tipo alto que las estaba mirando.

"Deberías estar celosa de que otros miren de esa manera a tu novia", Kara se sentó al lado de Lois.

"Novia?" Lois se quedo estupefacta.

"Muchos podrían decir eso. Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de tiendas en las que lo hemos hecho en los probadores. "Kara se levantó para llenar la taza a una mujer .

Lois parecía un ciervo embobado por los faros de un coche, "yo no ..."

-" Bien, porque no voy a quitarme la ropa hasta que decidas ", dijo Kara antes de irse en otra dirección.

Lois frunció el ceño, antes de volver al mundo real, alertada por una voz "Hey Lois".

"Hola Clark," Lois murmuró mientras veía a Kara.

"Tu y Kara han estado pasando mucho tiempo juntas últimamente." Señaló Clark.

Lois giro la cabeza para mirar a Clark, "¿Qué quieres decir?"

-"Nada" -Clark dijo con una mirada confusa: "Estas más rara de lo habitual. ¿Esta tu PMS resurgiendo? "

Lois gruño, decidir sobre si tenía una novia estaba fuera de sus capacidades en ese momento, pero eso hablarlo con Clark? Que podía hacer.

"Oh, bueno estoy seguro de que Lana está encantada con tu lado femenino Clark. Apuesto a que practicáis sexo mucho más amenudo - dijo con sarcasmo". Lois fue directa a la yugular, sabía por Chloe que ese era uno de los problemas de la pareja.

Kara los vio y golpeó en el hombro de Lois, "Umm, Lois puedo hablar contigo?"

"Kara?" Frunció el ceño Clark.

"Oh, no te preocupes Clark són cosas de chicas". Sonrió dulcemente Kara.

"Está bien, tu turno está apunto de terminar, así que te espero para ir juntos hacia la granja". Clark se ofreció.

-" Oh, yo me voy a quedar, saldré con Lois ".

"En serio." Kara podía ver dudas en la cara de Clark.

"Lois ha sido muy buena conmigo desde que llegué aquí Clark. Ella es mi amiga" Kara le dijo con sinceridad. Lois se había quedado en un estado de silencio nervioso.

"Te veré en casa?" Preguntó Clark, Kara y Lois asintieron con la cabeza y dejaron escapar el aliento cuando Clark se levantó para irse.

"¿Qué. Era. Eso? - Lois miro a Kara.

"Me pones mucho cuando te pones sarcástica." Lois se echó a reír, pero Kara le cogio de la mano y prácticamente arrastrado a Lois hacia su apartamento.

*S*

Lois tiro su ropa alrededor de la cama, mientras que Kara se sentaba desnuda en ella. Desde que habían comenzado esto Lois todavía no se sentia comoda para sentarse desnuda, sin importar lo que Kara le había hecho a su cuerpo.

"¿Cómo haces eso?", Preguntó Lois.

"¿Hacer qué?"

-"Sentarte desnuda? Lois sentía un rubor subir hacia su cara mientras admiraba las curbas de la otra mujer.

"Es una cosa natural, o no? La gente estaba desnuda en un principio" Kara se encogió de hombros como si realmente no significara mucho.

Lois se echó a reír antes de dar a Kara un breve beso, "Tú sigue derribando todas las expectativas o impresiones que tengo de ti".

"Nadie es lo que tú piensas que son." Kara, dijo con ojos tristes.

"Por suerte para mí " Lois oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Frunciendo el ceño, hizo un gesto para ponerle algo por encima a Kara.

* S *

"Lois?"

"Clark?", Dijo Lois con sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"¿Porque estas con una toballa?", Dijo Clark, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Yo iba a tomar una ducha, idiota."

"Con Kara aquí?" Frunció el ceño Clark. Lois estaba empezando a odiar que hiciera eso.

-Sí, ella me esta esperando. "Lois agarró la tela como si fuese una barrera.

"¿Qué pasa ahora Clark?", Dijo Kara, apareciendo en la puerta, completamente vestida.

Clark lanzó un suspiro: "Nosotros, umm, te necesitamos en casa."

"Bien". Kara se cruzó de brazos y prácticamente se llevo la puerta por delante, "Nos vemos Lois".

"Bye Kara." Lois sintió un sentimiento triste apoderarse de ella mientras miraba a Clark y Kara marcharse.

Nadie es lo que tú piensas que son. Lois recuerda lo que dijo Kara, tal vez son algo mas. Tal vez sea tu novia.

Lois suspiró, ¿Por qué es tan difícil ser feliz?

Porque si lo admites, sabes que tienes mucho más que perder.


End file.
